Doviculus
Doviculus is the antagonist of Brütal Legend. He was originally voiced by rock singer Ronnie James Dio, then replaced by Tim Curry. He is known as the evil, demonic emperor of the legendary land of metal. His main tool of destruction is a two headed Staff Axe; and he has access to an insane Quadruple-Necked Electric Guitar, which he calls the 'Hydra'. By simple maths, its four times as awesome as a normal guitar. Doviculus is the leader of the Tainted Coil faction; and is the Avatar the player adopts when playing as the Tainted Coil in Multiplayer. The heart in his torso does not belong to him, when he uses his double team with a Heart Cutter you can sometime hear him say to the druid, Do not worry, this isn't MY heart. It is not specified where is his real heart, or if he has a heart. He is also able to use it as a guitar pick during the Martyrdom solo to inspire nearby troops, at the cost of health. Doviculus has unique Avatar features when compared to Ophelia and Eddie. While Ophelia's wings are made out Black Tears as opposed to Eddie's demonicly muscular wings, they both resemble wings with a stem such as demon or drragon wings, but Doviculus's wings sprout out in a triplet structure and resemble a pair of butterfly wings, which have been made more hardcore. When Doviculus starts a solo, he seems to kneel down on both legs, probably because of the lack of suitable grip and sheer weight of the 'Hydra' itself, as opposed to Eddie and Ophelia who perform in a standing position. This pose may also be related to the religious overtones of the Coil's Hierarchy, or simply to echo the appearance of a wicked awesome solo. History WARNING! SPOILERS! Before Doviculus' reign, Succorria was ruler of the Tainted Coil, and Doviculus a demon under her command (his exact rank during Succoria's rule is unspecified, though it is assumed that he was high in rank.) When Succoria left for the future, Doviculus seized his chance and took the demonic throne for his own, replacing Succoria as ruler of the demons. Even so, he states that when she did not return he mourned her. In a cutscene early on in the storyline of Brütal Legend, Doviculus is seen smelling a dagger, belonging to Ophelia, and uttering Succoria's name. Believing that his old mistress had returned, Doviculus plotted to take her out. Convinced she had sided with the humans, the emperor moved to stomp out the human rebellion. In the course of stopping the rebellion, Doviculus murdered Lars, king of the humans, who had jumped up to defend the honor of his subjects. During the confrontation between Eddie Riggs and Doviculus, Eddie states that Doviculus had referred to Ophelia as Succorria - to which Doviculus laughs. He explains that Succorria was the most fierce and bloodthirsty warrior of the Tainted Coil, and that Eddie was in fact the person whom he had mistakenly assumed to be Succorria. Doviculus explained that he had smelled her blood, and indeed smelled it at that moment, for her blood flowed through Eddie, her son. In reaction to Eddie's disbelief, Doviculus pointed out that Eddie is wearing her shirt (the black shirt he wears says "Succorria" on it in very twisted letters) and is wielding her axe, the Separator. At that moment, Doviculus kills Ophelia by tearing out her heart, which he places it in his chest next to his own heart. An apocalyptic battle begins between the dreaded demons of the Tainted Coil and the fiery force of Ironheade. After defeating the forces of the Tainted Coil, Eddie confronts Doviculus and after a fierce battle Eddie beheads the Emperor. He then tears out the demon's heart and throws it aside, to then take out Ophelia's heart. The heart dissolves in his hand, revealing his shark tooth necklace. Category:Characters Category:Tainted Coil